<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by 360loverpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413198">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin'>360loverpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cass returns to Corona, Cassarian Month 2020 (Disney), F/M, Post Series, Reunion, Varian's around 20 here so you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had written it a few weeks after leaving, still close enough to home to see the lanterns released on the princess’ birthday. She had messily written about all she had seen in the first leg of her journey, all she had done, and those she had met. She had asked about what he had been doing, how Rapunzel and Eugene were, and if he had gotten the nerve to propose yet.</p><p>Varian sighed, wiping away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes, a singled one slipping through his fingers, landing on the long faded ink of the letter. He shut his eyes, weakly vying the tears to stop. He knew why she had to leave, even encouraged her to do so but… Varian would be lying if he said a part of him didn't miss her. A pang of guilt rippled uncomfortably through his chest at that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally posting my first piece for Cassarian month (on discord)! This is actually meant to be one of the final chapters of a longer reunion fic I'm planning, but it works as a stand alone well too.</p><p>This takes place about three years after the series concludes, so Varian's 20 here.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian shivered slightly as the frigid night air travelled through the window of his bedroom, causing the flame of the candle next to him to flicker slightly, the shadows cast on the papers in his hands dancing around. He tugged the pale blue blanket tighter around his shoulders, keeping his eyes trained on the letter in front of him. He leaned slightly away from the wooden frame of the window in hopes of avoiding the cold a little more.</p><p>He eyes continued to trace over the words he had committed to memory long ago, his fingers gently tracing the rough, imperfect edges of the page. They ran over a slight tear in the side of the worn paper, it had been the first letter she had sent when she had left Corona, and it still had to be Varian’s favourite by far.</p><p>She had written it a few weeks after leaving, still close enough to home to see the lanterns released on the princess’ birthday. She had messily written about all she had seen in the first leg of her journey, all she had done, and those she had met. She had asked about what he had been doing, how Rapunzel and Eugene were, and if he had gotten the nerve to propose yet.</p><p>He sighed, wiping away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes, a singled one slipping through his fingers, landing on the long faded ink of the letter. He shut his eyes, weakly vying the tears to stop. He knew why she had to leave, even encouraged her to do so but… Varian would be lying if he said a part of him didn't miss her. A pang of guilt rippled uncomfortably through his chest at that.</p><p>He understood why she was away; she had to find herself, discover where her destiny was leading her, and he loved that she had thought him special enough to share her journey with…which is why he despised that small part of him that couldn't help but wish she was back by his side, if only for a moment. His heart yearned for her, wanting to hear the laugh he had missed the last three years, see her fiery green eyes, see how much she had changed in the past few years, which he swore he could feel in her letters.</p><p>He shook his head, blinking any remaining tears from his eyes as he forced himself to focus on the words he had been mindlessly staring at all this time. He couldn't be selfish. Not right now. His gaze darted to the end of the letter, landing on the bit where she had asked him if he had been watching the golden lanterns cover the moon as well.</p><p>Varian’s fingers, that he swore were only shaking from the cold, set the letter on top of the others resting on his lap. He leaned over, carefully blowing out the candle that had been burning next to him for the past few hours, the smoke curling up before disappearing with the soft late breeze, leaving the pale glow of the moon as his only source of light.</p><p>He sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest, mindful not to fold the letters too much as he did so, his eyes never leaving the full moon’s gentle glow, “I miss you, Cassie.” he breathed.</p><p>——</p><p>Cass took a deep breath of the fall air, allowing the night’s gentle breeze to wash over her. Her path was lit by only the moon’s soft rays flickering off of the vast scape of trees before her. She shut her eyes to rest for a moment, trusting Fidella to follow the well worn path ahead of them.</p><p>The past few years had probably been the most freeing she had ever experienced, free to choose who she would be, what she would do, with no one around painting their expectations onto her. She had loved the thrill of travelling, finding a new adventure, a new job, and new people in whatever direction she had decided upon that month. But even after all of that, a piece of her heart still rested in Corona, and that had been what had called her back here, travelling through the dense forest surrounding the berth of Old Corona.</p><p>She slowly cracked her eyes back open, a few buildings on the outside of the small village coming into view. A renewed energy coursed through her veins, sparking at her heart with anticipation, after all these months, they were so close.</p><p>She leaned forward in the worn leather saddle, flicking the reins she held firm in her gloved hands slightly, “We’re almost home girl.” she whispered, her voice being carried away with the breeze. Her heart pounded in time with Fidella’s hooves beating against the earth, it felt surreal that after years she would see her family again.</p><p>She had meant what she said all those years, that Corona had never truly been her home. After all, she had learned through her journeys that a place could never really be a ‘home’. It had been the people; her family. She missed her friends with every fibre in her, never having the same connection she seemed with them with those that she had met on her travels. She had a home with Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance… Varian.</p><p>A smile broke onto her face as the stone tower of his house came into view, Fidella finally making her way onto the worn streets of Old Corona, slowing slightly as buildings of all sorts replaced the trees that had been there breaths ago. Her smile grew as they drew nearer the large house. She could hardly believe that after all these years, she’d finally see his lightened blue eyes, hear his nasally laugh that she couldn't help but picture reading every one of his letters.</p><p>Her land lightly traced over the small saddle bag that she knew held them, but her attention was snapped away from that as she all but jumped off of Fidella’s saddle, hurriedly making her way up the few steps that stood between herself and the door.</p><p>Her heart had yet to slow from the sudden movement, her hair falling messily from the wind, but she paid no mind to much besides knocking on the large wooden door, unable to fight the smile off her lips at the prospect of seeing him again.</p><p>She didn't take the time to consider how late it was, midnight long fallen beyond her grasp, not to mention the fact Varian had been spending increasingly late periods of time staying at the castle working on his engineering… experiments. Cass had to ask him more about his new job, never really bringing it up in his letters. None of those thoughts particularly mattered to her at the moment anyway; she didn't regret leaving, but she had been away far too long.</p><p>Varian sleepily opened the door a few moments later, sleeping rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes as he did so. It took his tired eyes a moment to focus on who was before him, all of his excitement at he surprise of seeing the girl who never went a day without entering his thoughts coming crashing over him.</p><p>“Cassie!” was the only word he managed to form, immediately throwing his arms around her shoulders, resting his face into the soft dark fabric of her cloak as he did so. His smile only grew as he felt her arms wrap around him, returning the hug with near as much force and desperation, as if both were terrified to let go for fear she may disappear once more.</p><p>Varian’s chest shook with silent sobs, a few tears escaping his eyes and falling onto her shoulder. She had been away for so long… so was it strange that it felt as though nothing had changed? An overwhelming sense of peace rushed over Varian as they stood there, the smile unable to leave his face since he had laid eyes on her.</p><p>Eventually, he stepped back, running a hand roughly across his face to wipe away any remaining tears, only to realize that Cass’ eyes were shining as well. “I missed you too, Varian.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>